Battling in the Depths
by Kiera540
Summary: After barely surviving an attack from the Damnation's Terror, Captain Katsuki Bakugo is forced to team up with Captain Izuku Midoriya in his fight for revenge against them. Along the way they run into Captain Hitoshi Shinso who had been previously attacked by the Damnation's Terror and together the three captains and their crews form a rag-tag team filled with sassy remarks and br
1. The Attack

**Warning! This fic contains strong language!**** It's Bakugo, what were y'all expecting?**

**This is my first attempt at a Pirate AU fic and only my second MHA story, but I'm really excited for this story. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out so I can correct them. Enjoy!**

One night, just one singular night without something happening! Was it really too much to ask? Bakugo was starting to learn that it really was. What was supposed to be a peaceful night before they docked the next afternoon to sell their loot, turned into a night full of chaos. The screams and pounding footsteps awoke the sleeping captain long before the shrill ringing of the alarm bells pierced the quiet night. He threw on his boots and stormed out of his quarters in nothing but his pants and loose undershirt. Bakugo was frozen in his tracks at what he saw, explosions were going off all around him, people were sprinting to and froe, war cries and screams of anguish were resounding in the night; pure, complete chaos.

Bakugo was suddenly grateful that he had grabbed his twin blades before he barged out of his quarters, he didn't know what was going on, but his eyes locked onto a man a few feet in front of him. This man wasn't a member of his crew, or anyone else he would have recognized. Meaning, quite simply, the fiery captain didn't care for him, so he could be useful and die. The unknown man fell before he could even comprehend what was happening, whipping his head around Bakugo's eyes landed on his first mate sprinting across the deck.

"Kirishima! What the hell is going on?" He hollered over the ruckus around them.

"I don't know! I woke up to this, I know we've got enemies, but after that?" Kirishima looked as disoriented as Bakugo felt, his hair was all over the place from sleeping on it, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had thankfully acquired his boots and sword at some point. Bakugo once again whipped his head around, scanning every inch of his ship, looking for some kind of clue to help him figure out what was going on.

"Kaminari! Get over here!" He shouted when his eyes landed on the obnoxiously bright yellow hair his crew member had.

"What do ya need?"

"Birds eye view! Get going, we'll cover you!" Without needing more words, Bakugo and Kirishima immediately flanked Kaminari, defending him from their opponents as the three of them sprinted to one of the unique features of Bakugo's ship. In the middle of the ship attached to one of his two masts, was a rigged pully. When someone ran towards this pully, grabbed onto the handle that was dangling, and kicked the lever, they would go flying up to a small platform that was attached higher up on the mast. This platform offered an excellent view of not only the entire ship, but also the surrounding area as well. Kaminari activated the mechanism with practiced ease, shooting up to the platform to begin his search.

"Captain, we've got a rival ship to our port! Multiple targets are already on board!" Kaminari yelled down a moment later while also gesturing to help get the meaning of his words across, despite the distance between them. Bakugo's eyes widened when he saw the enemy ship, he recognized it.

"What is it?" Kirishima called over his shoulder, watching his captains back as always.

"Shit, it's the Damnation's Terror! We're raising the red flag, focus on clearing the ship, then we need to get out of range of those cannons."

"The Damnation's-" His red-headed first mate started.

"Now, Shitty-Hair!"

"Yes, Captain!" By this point Kaminari had made his way back to their level using a different rope and had reset the lever in time to catch the tail end of the conversation.

Obviously they couldn't actually raise a red flag in the middle of battle, and the chances of the rest of the crew looking up and seeing said flag were slim, so instead they verbally spread the message by calling it out as they ran around the deck taking out enemies as they went.

Bakugo was concerned, so far, they had only run into your run of the mill scoundrels, but the Damnation's Terror was anything but run of the mill. If the big players weren't here in the battle, then where the hell were they? He didn't have much time to think on this matter as cannon fire landed next to them, sending a wave of water strong enough to rock the entire ship, almost knocked him over. He'll have to worry about that later, right now, if they stayed where they were they would be torn to shreds. Their enemy could fire all they wanted at the moment, but with the battle raging on Bakugo's ship, they couldn't return the fire without being cut down while they tried to load the cannons. He fought his way to the helm, they needed to get some breathing room between them, hands landing on the wheel, he tested it a few times and was shocked to find that the rudder hadn't been sabotaged.

"Loose the main sails!" He bellowed from his position. The one major dent in his plan was that since everyone was asleep, all of the sails had been raised to keep wind from getting into them and the anchor had been lowered. He could see Kirishima was thinking right along with him and was already working with others to get the anchor raised in record time. Kaminari had found Sero sometime along the way and the two of them started the process of lowering the sails, while the rest of his crew scrambled around. Some sheathed their swords and helped with the sails, while others crowded around them to defend them as they worked. Bakugo scanned the deck again, he was missing the two remaining members of his command circle. At this point, he could only assume that they were still below deck, dealing with whatever was going on down there.

"You're clear, Captain!" Someone had yelled after a few more minutes, now Bakugo had a small defense squad around him as he started steering the ship out of the Damnation's Terror's line of fire. The Damnation's Terror was a mammoth of a ship, and with only their main sails down, they weren't moving very fast. Bakugo quickly noted that they weren't using the full extent of their cannons on them, he supposed he should be grateful for that, but he was way too pissed at the moment to feel an emotion other than his infamous anger. He also saw that they didn't seem interested in following, some of their opponents even dove overboard to return to their own ship.

It took another ten minutes of chaos before things finally started settling down, the screams had stopped, the cannons no longer pounded in their eardrums, and the Damnation's Terror was fading from view.

"Captain, we've cleared the ship." Kirishima informed him. Bakugo glanced at him, he had a couple of minor cuts on his right arm, but other than that he appeared to be unharmed.

"Do it again."

"Right away, Blasty." Kirishima was prepared to jump out of the way of Bakugo's hand at the red head's favorite nickname for the temperamental captain. Quickly rushing off before Bakugo could decide to chase after him.

"Still clear." He reconfirmed after a few minutes.

"Then we missed something. Sero take the wheel." Bakugo just knew that there had to be something else. The damage to the ship was actually minimal despite the barrage of cannon fire they were under, the majority of the shots must have been close to them to disorient them, but far enough away to avoid damage. Why though? What was the point of attacking them, but also being careful to avoid damage? They had to be missing something, that was something that Katsuki Bakugo was sure of, and he was determined to figure out what.

"Captain, what do we do with the survivors?" Kirishima asked as they passed the line of men that didn't belong to his crew.

"I gave the red flag orders, didn't I?" Bakugo's stride never failed as he continued in his path below deck.

"You heard him boys, dead men tell no tales!" Kirishima confirmed, following after his captain.

"You checked every corner?"

"No, I just yelled, 'anyone down here?' yes! Yes of course I checked everywhere!" Bakugo chuckled, the less sleep Kirishima got the more sarcastic he was.

"Did you check the supplies?"

"Not yet, I was looking for people and hull damage first. Plus I don't have the key on me."

"I've got a key, let's go check it out."

Bakugo pulled out his fairly impressive ring of keys, but quickly realized that they wouldn't be necessary. The normally closed and locked doors to his main supply storage had been nearly torn off of their hinges.

Kirishima gasped, "They got-"

"Everything." Bakugo finished for him. It was true, food, fresh water, rum, ammo, medical supplies, wood, metal, cloth, blankets- absolutely everything that was stored inside the room or outside of it was completely gone. He stalked over to the secret compartment in the floor and grit his teeth when he noticed that even their stash of gold, jewels, and other valuables had been taken. He looked around again, the only things that had survived were empty boxes and whatever crumbs had managed to slip through their robber's fingers.

"How did they even get all of this out of here? They didn't come up to the deck, we would've noticed." Kirishima breathed out, he couldn't believe this. How could everything be gone?

"The holes." Kirishima followed his gaze, noting how the debris flowed in that direction. "They blew holes in the side of our hull, then most likely had rowboats positioned underneath them. The people who were on board would just drop them down into the boats, while the rest of their group kept us busy."

"He's right. We caught glimpses of supplies being moved, but we had no idea it was to this extent." Jiro quietly spoke up from behind them.

"You don't understand! They brought road blockers with them! We couldn't make it through them, the gunfire, and all of the men to get to the supplies!" Mina urged before anyone could say anything else.

"Guys, we don't blame you, right Blasty?" Kirishima reassured them.

"Yeah whatever. The Damnation's Terror lives up to their reputation. I've got a few supplies stored in my cabin; we'll use those until we can get to a port." The captain grumbled already on the move. "Shitty hair and I will move the supplies, you two figure out our casualties."

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1! Reminder that I have an Instagram and Twitter that I post story updates on, both under the name- Kiera540writing.**

**Chapter 2 is in progress and should be up soon. More characters coming in later chapters.**

**See you next time! ~Kiera540 **


	2. Regroup

**Quick note that I forgot to add- quirks do not exist in this AU. I apologize for the long delay, I really do try to get the chapters out as fast as I can, but I'm afraid that life has a habit of getting in the way. Enjoy!**

**Review Replies**

**Lazytitan42 – I didn't think of that! That's a great idea! Seriously, I have half a mind to rethink the entire story and write that. Maybe a spin-off with that idea might have to happen. Sorry, but the Damnation's Terror isn't Bakugo's mother; I hope I don't disappoint you too much!**

* * *

"Kero! There's a ship to our starboard, Captain!" Tsuyu Asui called down from her position in the Crow's Nest.

"Momo, who is it?" Izuku Midoriya questioned.

"It's the Blasting Saber, Captain! They're not looking the best either."

"Kacchan? How bad is it?"

"They've got holes in their hull, but they're still afloat."

"Change of plans. Let's see what's up with them." Midoriya decided changing their course.

"Captain, is that really wise?" Iida spoke now with his signature stiff arm movements.

"Kacchan in the middle of the ocean littered with holes? We should check on them."

"If you insist."

"Captain, incoming vessel!" Sero yelled from the helm.

"What now?" Bakugo grumbled looking up from his task of sorting their limited supplies, "Kaminari, who is it?"

"Oh, it's Midoriya! That green flag is as obvious as his hair. Poseidon's Jewel, Captain!" Kaminari informed almost instantly.

"What is that damn nerd doing here?!"

"I don't know, but it looks like their hailing us. What do you want to do?" Kirishima questioned from next to him.

"Pull up beside them and let 'em board, otherwise they'll never leave us alone."

"Will do. We're about have company boys, make some room!" Kirishima barked out orders to the crew leaving Bakugo to finish their task, all while Sero angled the ship to show they accepted.

"Kacchan, what happened?!" Midoriya spoke first, it was even worse now that he was on board, the majority of Bakugo crew members looked to be either dead or at least sporting some kind of injury.

"Shut up, Deku! Listen, do you have extra supplies?" Bakugo barked.

"Huh? Kacchan-"

"Do you have them or not?!"

"Y-yeah I've got some e-extra!"

"Hand 'em over, I'll repay you for them later."

"Right. They're over here." Deku lead them down into his ship's hull and pointed out which supplies he could spare. Bakugo spoke a few words to his first mate, then the two crews started moving the supplies from the Poseidon's Jewel over to the Blasting Saber.

"Bakugo, what happened to your ship and crew?" Todoroki spoke for his captain then, Midoriya was honestly too afraid to ask again.

"What does it look like, Half-and-Half? We got attacked." Bakugo snarled.

"By whom?" Yaoyorozu prompted.

"I'll give you one guess. Who has a reputation of jumping pirate ships in the middle of the night, stealing all of their supplies, killing the majority of the crew, and leaving their targets stranded in the middle of a fucking ocean?!"

"You had a run-in with the Damnation's Terror?! And lived?!" Deku squeaked out, he had only heard legends and myths surrounding the terrifying Man-of-War.

"How is your ship still in one piece? How did you escape?" Ochaco now.

"They weren't trying to sink us, they just wanted pointless killing and our supplies. They decided not to chase us, but even if they did, it's not like they would be able to keep up with us anyways." Bakugo was getting more and more annoyed, way too many people he didn't particularly care for kept pestering him; he hadn't had enough sleep do deal with this. All he wanted was food, like right now, seriously, feed the man before he eats you; make sure his ship wasn't in danger of sinking on them, that the important members of his crew were okay, then finally sleep. This man was ready to knock himself into a coma for a week just to avoid this conversation and happily surrender to the blissful void of a deep sleep. Fortunately for everyone, Kirishima was an expert at detecting Bakugo's rising blood pressure.

"Hey guys, we're exhausted, let us at least get some food then we'll talk, yeah?" Heads bobbed their affirmative and Bakugo's crew started dragging their bodies to the crates Midoriya had given them. Tearing into the first things they could get their hands on, the mood and liveliness of the crew slowly started to improve.

"So, Kacchan, what exactly happened?" Midoriya tried after said man had ate and drank for a few minutes.

"What I said. We were asleep, next thing I know is the chaos of a surprise attack in the middle of the night. Sometime during our fighting, they managed to steal every piece of supply this ship possessed. We got our sails out and started to move out of their range, and they chose not to follow us, probably because they had already completed their goal." He had calmed down for a moment, the food working wonders. Deku decided to get his questions in now before he ran out of patience again from lack of sleep.

"How much did they get?"

"A shit ton. I was fully loaded and on my way to sell and trade it."

"How many did you lose?"

"Half my crew is dead, even more are too injured to continue, and I'd imagine there's some who want to jump ship now." Bakugo glanced at Mina and Jiro who nodded their confirmation at his words.

Half?! That meant that Bakugo has already lost 35 crew members, and that was before the adding in those who wanted out or were hurt. No wonder the guy was grouchy.

"What are you gonna do?"

"What do you think stupid Deku? I'm going to fix my ship, restock, fill out my crew, then send those badsters down to Davy Jones!" And there it was, that infamous anger and attitude was returning.

"You can't do that Kacchan! They have a Man-of-War and we're in brigantines!"

"Even a schooner could overtake those badsters if they just took longer than five seconds to come up with a plan." Bakugo might seem cocky, but he was actually enormously smart and tactical, he wouldn't rush into battle unless he knew he had a plan that would ensure his victory.

"Kacchan." Midoriya sighed, "We're going to port too, so we'll stick next to you guys to make sure you make it alright."

"Not necessary."

"Sinking half way there isn't a good idea either. Do you even have enough crew left to operate your ship?" Todoroki challenged.

"Fuck off. We've got it covered." With that, Bakugo stormed up to the helm, effectively cutting himself out of the conversation.

Kirishima sighed, "Forgive the Captain, you know how he is. Thanks for the support Midoriya. We'd appreciate it if you'd sail beside us."

"It's not a problem, Kirishima! The fact that he didn't kick us overboard tells me that he does want our help, but would never admit that." Deku scratched the back of his neck, his body still froze around Bakugo sometimes, but he had long learned the different angry levels then man possessed and what they meant.

"So, Nassau then?" Kaminari happily pipped in.

"That's the closest port, so yes, but why all of the excitement?" Iida looked over to the giggling Sero and Denki.

"Because...RUMMMMM!" Both of them bellowed simultaneously.

"You go stupid after one drink!" Jiro reminded him.

"I do not!" He argued.

"Hey Midoriya, you wouldn't by any chance be hiding any over there would you?" Sero hummed.

"Sorry, I don't have any rum right now."

"But, why is the rum gone?!" Denki yelled, almost falling out of his makeshift seat.

"What kind of pirate doesn't have rum?!" Sero yelled right after him.

"The kind that sells it for extra money, and keeps that foul drink away from his crew members so they stay sharp!" Iida lectured them. Kaminari groaned then and fully slipped off of the crate he had been sitting on.

"If we're moving then let's go extras! Get the hell off my ship!" Bakugo barked from above them.

"Yeah, yeah, we're moving Captain!" Kirishima answered him, stuffing the remaining food from his hand into his mouth, and springing up to take his place at his captains' side.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Chapter 3 is in progress. See you next time! ~Kiera540**


	3. Rising Tension

**Sorry for how long this took! I'm terrible at chapter names, but I finally added some! Enjoy!**

"That better not be who I fucking think it is." Bakugo snarled.

"Kaminari, confirm it." Kirishima called to the blond who was running around on the deck. The deck of the Blasting Saber was absolutely chaotic. They had less than half of their normal amount of men, meaning that they didn't have nearly enough people to keep the ship operational. As it were, people were being forced to do at least five different jobs, the majority of which they didn't normally do, so people were scrambling all over the place trying to just keep themselves afloat; much less, sail all the way to the nearest dock.

"No doubt about it, Captain. Black Night straight ahead!" Kaminari confirmed after quickly shooting up to his vantage point.

"Well that's just fucking great. All hands hoay! We're docking! Away from that motherf-" Bakugo was interrupted by Sero, who was the closest to the ships' left side.

"Captain! Hard to starboard!" Without even looking in Sero's direction, Bakugo jerked the wheel as far as it could go to the left.

"Batten down!" Kirishima ordered as the ship suddenly lurched to the left, looking in Sero's direction he saw that the Black Knight, even though it was docked, had managed to shift its direction just enough to have its side facing the Blasting Saber. Its side, and all of its fully operational cannons, were now facing Bakugo's barely surviving ship. Sero's call wasn't for that though. No, it was Midoriya who had noticed, and immediately turned his ship to block the path between the Black Night and the Blasting Saber; forcing Bakugo to make a hard left to avoid being rammed by Deku's sudden direction change.

"That fucker! Does he really think he can just turn his cannons on me?!" Bakugo was reaching a pissed-off level that the crew hadn't seen for a while, he was about to start barking out orders before being interrupted...again.

"Bakugo, don't!" Kirishima this time, "We don't have the manpower to fight them!"

"We can outmaneuver them! They're still stuck in the dock. If we use the stern chaser cannons we can hit 'em good and trap them there! Even an idiot knows that you can't fight when you're that close to the dock!"

"The stern chasers would hit Midoriya!"

"Then tell the loser to get out of the way!"

The said 'loser' knew Bakugo very well though, so he knew that Bakugo would immediately go on the offence once he saw what the Black Night had done. The captain of the Black Night and Bakugo weren't on very good terms to put it lightly. Truth be told, Midoriya wasn't too good with him either, but right now, he couldn't have them fighting. He knew that Kacchan would try to trap his opponent since he was in such a desperate situation right now himself. With the dock so close, there was bound to be casualties if these two ships started firing on each other. Deku continued to force his ship in between the two, the Black Night wasn't in a position to fight both of them; and despite what Bakugo said, the Blasting Saber's crew wouldn't actually fire on him...right?

The Black Knight seemed to realize its situation and decided it was best to not engage. Ignoring the fact that they had instituted the current aggressions, they angled their ship and pulled their cannons back in as a symbol of goodwill. Deku sighed, and started pulling into the dock as a show of good faith he was, however, still careful to keep his ship between the two main aggressors though. Bakugo lingered in the open sea for a moment before pulling in to dock as far from the Black Night as he could get.

Deku thanked every god he could think of for Kirishima, he knew that if the temperamental blond didn't have his red head by his side, then they would have had a very different outcome. Midoriya would admit it, he had tried to get Kirishima to join his crew when he first met him, but the man was stuck to Bakugo like glue. Although it might have taken slightly longer, the rest of his crew felt the same way about their fiery captain.

"Midoriya. Look." Todoroki had brought Deku back from the depths of his mind. He had finally started to relax, but it was short lived once he saw that crew members from both the Black Knight and the Blasting Saber were disembarking.

"Oh no. Let's go!" Midoriya called to his higher ranks.

* * *

"Damn you, you purple haired freak! You think you can just turn your cannons on me and live?!" Bakugo was already yelling.

"You're one to talk. You turn you're cannons on anything that moves." Said purple hair shot back.

"Not in a fucking dock! You had yourself trapped! Now die!" Bakugo had let loose his cutlass, ready to cut the man standing before him open. That made the Black Knight's crew draw their weapons, ready to defend their captain; Bakugo's crew, originally planning on staying out of it, couldn't let that slide and they readied themselves too.

"Kacchan! Shinso! Wait!" Midoriya had, once again, thrown himself in between the two of them.

"Move, ya shitty book lover!" Bakugo didn't even glance at him as he spoke.

"This doesn't concern you." Shinso coolly informed him.

"Fighting in the middle of the dock in front of my ship does concern me!" Midoriya yelled, forcing the two other captains to realize that they were halfway between their respected ships; and what was halfway between them? None other than the Poseidon's Jewel.

"Keep it up and you'll attract the guards." Todoroki stated bringing the groups attention to their current situation. By now a lot had noticed the tension on the docks, some had even started to flee to avoid getting caught in the crosshairs, it wouldn't be long before the guards that were patrolling would take notice.

"Tsk. Whatever. It's his fault for starting all of it." Bakugo was still pissed, of course, but he was thinking clear enough to sheath his sword, settling to glare at Shinso instead. "Just wait until the next time I see ya, I'll blow you out of the water!" Bakugo declared before whipping around and stomping back to his ship.

"Shinso! Why did you do that?" Midoriya called out before the other could retreat back to his own ship.

"You know what he did the last time we met. Why are you even with him?" Shinso growled out, he wasn't on the greatest terms with the green captain before him, but he didn't really have anything against him. What he couldn't understand was why he would be sailing with Bakugo, who would rather die than allow that to happen.

"I found him in the middle of the sea. I couldn't just leave him there!"

"What did that to him?" Shinso had finally taken a proper look at Bakugo's ship and was shocked to see the state it was in. Shinso might not like him, but he couldn't deny that the man was powerful. So what could have caused so much damage and why didn't they finish the job?

"It was the Damnation's Terror."

"WHAT?!" Midoriya flinched at the usually stoic captain's outburst. He knew he'd get a strong reaction, but he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Where were they?!"

"Oh uh...um...j-just out in the middle of the ocean!" Midoriya stuttered still shocked at the man's actions.

"Why does it matter to you?" Todoroki took over.

"Those assholes attacked me and my crew!"

"Huh?! When?" Midoriya was back again.

"Just a few days ago! That's why I'm here! I had to finish patching up my ship from them."

"They didn't by any chance steal everything on board with no regard to anything else did they? They didn't chase after you?" Midoriya was afraid of the answer but he needed to know if there was a pattern.

"That's exactly what they did. They did the same with Bakugo?"

"They did. The three of us need to talk."

"Fine, but how do you expect to get him to come?"

"Leave that to me. We'll talk tonight. I'll evacuate my ship, we'll talk there, Captains and First Mates only."

Shinso nodded once before leaving the group. Midoriya already had it planned.

If you wanted to get Bakugo to do something that he didn't want to do; get Kirishima on your side.

* * *

"What's the plan Captain?" Kaminari asked after everyone was safely back on board the Blasting Saber.

"You, me, and Sero are going to hit up the local taverns for recruitment, while Shitty-hair and the girls get what we need to repair the ship. And watch out for those damn Black Knight bastards!" A chorus of "Yes, Captain!" followed his words as everyone scattered to prepare for their respective jobs.

"Why do you think they are here?" Kirishima asked his Captain.

"How am I supposed to know? We're pirates! We go wherever we want!"

"Yes, but he knows that this is our territory! Pirates might not have official claims, but we know where each other's usual stomping grounds are. He had to have known he would run into us, so why would he risk coming here?"

"Clearly he wants a fight!" Bakugo shouted, how was he expected to know why another captain chose to do what he did? He crossed into other pirates territories all the time.

"I don't think that's it Blasty."

"Whatever. Just get to work." Bakugo would admit that is was strange that Shinso would come here when he knew he didn't get along with Bakugo, but they were pirates and this is an open port. The only time it would be a problem was if they were both going after the same target, but running into each other at a port was just a coincidence. Bakugo refused to believe it was anything more.

Kirishima sighed before finding his way over to Mina and Jiro so they could start figuring out what they needed to get to repair their ship. He was honestly a little surprised that they had made it all the way to a port, but the Blasting Saber had never failed them before. It had also never taken such a strange beating before. The hull was mostly intact with only some minor cannon fire damage, the decks were in the worst condition from sword cuts, gunshot holes, and fires that broke out during the fighting, but all in all, it was in way better condition than it should have been after a raid.

"Don't worry about it." Mina reassured him, she wasn't sure exactly what the conversation had been about, but she wouldn't let it eat away at their first mate.

"Right. Let's get started!" Kirishima happily spoke as he flashed a smile that could blind the sun.

* * *

"Who's next then?" The First Mate asked his Captain, "Who else has one?"

"Two more. Poseidon's Jewel and that other ship."

"You could at least remember the name of it."

"Why bother. They're insignificant."

"They are our biggest threat! Don't underestimate them." The First Mate snapped at his blue haired Captain.

"Don't get your scars in a twist, none of them have been a challenge. Poseidon's Jewel and _that other ship_ will be no different." The Captain leered.

"The UA Crusader will tear us apart if we're not careful."

"They have something that I want. I don't care what you think they can do. I will not allow them to stand in my way! Raise the anchor, we're leaving." The Captain spun around and marched back to his place at the helm. Needless to say, he didn't much like his First Mate, the only reason he was working with the man was because his Mentor had said he was good. His Mentor had always been right, so he was really hoping he wouldn't regret accepting the newest members of his ragtag crew of misfits aboard the Damnation's Terror.

**Thank you so much for the support! I'll get Chapter 4 out as soon as I can. What are your thoughts on the newest season?**

**~Kiera540**


	4. -Temporary Hiatus-

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to take a moment to thank everyone for the support this fic has received! It means so much to me!**

**Unfortunately, I'm putting "Battling in the Depths" on a temporary hiatus.**

**I can promise you that I will finish this story, but due to time constraints and a writers block in the MHA/BNHA fandom, I am unable to finish it at this time.**

**Thank you so much for understanding!**

**Like I said, this hiatus is only temporary and I will return to finish this story at a later date.**

**I'm sorry about this, but I hope you all can understand.**

**Kiera540 **


End file.
